


Origin of The Titan

by Savvy_Angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: I will update tags as story goes on, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Angel/pseuds/Savvy_Angel
Summary: What are titans? Where did they come from? Why is their need to consume humanity insatiable? What happens, when the truth is finally revealed? Answers to all these questions and more can be found inside the ancient text known simply as, "Origin of The Titan".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm aware of what the titans are and where they come from, this is simply my story and interpretation of their existence. This story is kind of in the format of a time-line history, explaining all of the questions asked throughout the AoT anime. Please let me know if you like it. Leave comments and kudos if you do. Thanks! :)  
> *salutes* For humanity!  
> -Savvy_Angel  
> 

Year 316

     Flames blazed up brightly from the flaring circle. Dark forms, lithe and flowing, danced manically around the jumping light. Hands beat drums, over and over, their arcane rhythm deep and unnerving. Chanting rang out, growing louder and faster with each “ _ thrum”  _ of the enormous drums. Finally, all fell silent. 

A quiet, creaky voice spoke out, “Gather you around, and listen.”

     Smaller forms clustered around the hunched and wizened figure. 

“Many years ago, the gods and goddesses fought a great war. The creators of this world had to protect it. From the Great Demon. He was a monstrous beast, bent on destroying everything and everyone. But even he, this atrocious monstrosity, began to fall to the mighty power of the goddesses Maria, Sina, and Rose,” a hush fell over the listening ears, young minds entranced by the ancient storyteller’s tale. 

     Smiling slightly, the old woman continued. 

“However, summoning his evil horde, he launched his siege with even more fury than before. The goddesses, being overwhelmed, were forced to retreat to the north. For a long time, they roamed the frozen tundra, pondering on how to overtake the Great Demon. Finally Rose, the wisest, suggested they go to the coasts on the far side of the land, and try to find Tenebris, a cove that was supposedly a gateway to the ancients; the beings that existed  _ before _ the gods. Agreeing immediately, (they had no other options), the three goddesses set out to find the cove. After three exhausting days, the sisters all collapsed on the sandy shore in front of a damp, misty cave set into the hill sides of the cove. Maria, the bravest, nodded at her companions, before standing, and entering the gaping jaws of the cave.”

“After a short while, the sisters came to a point where swirling mists of darkness blocked further passage. Sina, the youngest and most thoughtful, turned to the somewhat unnoticed spring that lay to the left side of the abyss-like tunnel. True to her nature, the beautiful young goddess knelt down, cupping her hands to draw water from the pool for her sisters to drink. But upon touching it, the surface of the disturbed water lit with a soft, bright glow. And from within the depths of the pool was heard, ‘Who seeks the wisdom of the ancients?’

‘We do, Great Ones,’ answered Rose. 

‘And pray what wisdom do you seek from us?’

‘We seek after our brothers,’ replied Maria. 

‘Fools! Traitorous indeed! Seek you the giants?!’

‘Yes,’ responded Maria coolly. 

‘For what purpose?’ boomed the primal voice, deep and powerful.

‘The Great Demon has loosed his bounds. We wish to send him back to Tenebris, else we risk the destruction of all creation.’

‘Foolish girl, you still have spoken nothing of your want for the giants.’

‘We seek their release and aid.’

     The voice seemed to age and wane as it sighed.

“Once your brothers were of integrity. However now, to loose them would be to risk your own destruction.”

‘We are well aware of the consequence. We believe we can control them,” spoke Sina.

‘Then you are fool indeed! What makes you believe you can restrain the might and prowess of the giants?!’  the voice thundered, ‘Do you not realize that your brothers are mindless killers? They cannot be controlled! And  _ we  _ created them!’ 

‘Forgive us,’ Rose said calmly, ‘But can we stand by as the Great Demon ravages our world?’

     The surface of the spring rippled, as if the being that resided inside it was agitated.

‘Perhaps,’ the voice replied at great length, ‘there is a way…’

     This time, a new voice spoke from the the fountain.

‘Your brothers were not always the way they are now. Once they were mindful, intelligent, caring even. However, when they became viewed as a threat, they were struck down by Tempestatis. Having to lock away our children was one of the hardest things we’ve ever done.’

     The first voiced cleared it’s throat.

‘Yes, and there is no way we will release them now.’

‘But we have no other-!’

‘ _ Silence!’ _

     Maria quieted.

‘We will teach you how to recreate the giants. However, endowing you with this gift, will have great consequences. If we bestow this knowledge to you, we must also bestow it to Nequam. Are you prepared for the repercussions you might face?’

     All the goddesses nodded. Then the light in the fountain flickered. 

‘Very well then, children, goddesses Maria, Rose, and Sina, we bestow upon you the gift of wisdom, and the knowledge required to revive your monstrous brothers.’

     Now the wise crone narrowed her eyes, smiling again, seeing that she had adults and children alike enthralled. Raising her voice she called-

“And raise the beasts they did! Goddesses Maria, Rose, and Sina summoned forth the great beasts, and defeated Nequam and his band. Or so they had thought. True to the word of the ancients, Nequam had found a way to raise his own army. From then on, more horrifying battles ensued. Gigantic beasts roamed our lands, killing, destroying, ravaging. The world became fraught with peril; and it was soon found out that the giants could be used for much darker practices. Horrific voodoo. It seemed the 3 goddesses had wrought an injustice that could not be undone. Despite locking him away, they had given Nequam a mighty power, one that he sought to refine and hone. Finally, however, after banishing Nequam, and defeating his creatures, the goddesses vowed that never again would they summon the giants. Nequam, on the other hand, plotted and raged, vowing one day to escape his prison, and recall his powerful weapons. The beautiful beings that had wrought such horrendous destruction. The terrifying creatures that called him king. And from his plotting an oath was born. He  _ would  _ escape. He  _ would  _ reign. And from the ashes he would raise a mighty and terrible army. And they would be called, the titans!”


	2. War Without Love

Year 614

     War ravaged the once beautiful landscape of Lux Regni. Plumes of thick black smoke rose in columns,  choking the horizon with their darkness. Everywhere reeked of destruction and terrible carnage. The worn dirt fields that had once been rich and green were littered with corpses and the soil was stained dark with blood. 

     The dark ages were in full force. Food and clean water ran in short supply. It was a world, of kill or be killed. Hunt, or be hunted. Savagery and brutality reigned; brother fought against brother, and  father fought against son.  As humanity tore itself to pieces, evil rulers sat high in their thrones watching the devastation with glee. 

     After the separation of the tribes, the people of the world had elected lords and leaders to form villages and protect them. Those they had chosen however, had far different intentions. The lords and barons were petty and jealous. They warred over the simplest of matters; seeking each other's lands and people. As time passed, so did the scepter of authority. Finally, it came to rest in the hands of the sons of the barons. And they were even worse. These men were cruel and ruthless. They knew neither mercy nor law. They created alliances and broke them the same day. Anarchy and chaos were the best of friends in this battle torn world. Deception cruelly gouged the eyes of the people, blinding them entirely, sentencing them to darkness. 

*****************************************************************************

“My lord, we have received word that the Northern scum are advancing on our eastern border.”

“Have they broken through the front lines?”the cool, smooth voice murmured.

“No, Lord Dameion,” answered the nervous messenger.  

     The cold warlord smiled thinly. 

“And how long until our ambassador arrives with our,” he paused, “allies?”

“Two hours approximately, my lord.”

     Now the cruel figure smirked.

“Excellent.”

****************************************************************************

     Two hours later, the despicable leader of the Tonitrui, a clan of outlaws and exiles, sat in private conference with Lord Siil, one of the most influential feudal lords of all of Lux Regni. He was brutal, and regarded with fear; both men were, but Lord Siil had greater armies, and therefore more terror behind his reputation. 

“You seek an alliance with me?” he sneered, allowing a dark chuckle to seep from his throat.

“I do,” Dameion answered, fighting to keep a snarl out of his voice.

“And what, pray tell, does a lowly bandit like you have to offer me?”

     Now Dameion smiled, despite the slur on his position.

“Magic,” he answered.

      Siil chortled.

“Magic?” he asked in contempt.

“More specifically,” Dameion smirked, “Voodoo.”

      Siil paled now.

“Silence yourself,” he hissed, “you know not what you speak of.”

     Dameion’s sneer broadened. He had known Siil was superstitious, but he hadn’t expected him to be so easily subdued. This was going far better than he had surmised. 

“My mother was the daughter of a gypsy, and my father was a healer and sorcerer. He left me with this when he died. When King Raodin found this book, he tried to have me executed. However, I fled, and now, here I stand before you.  _ Lord  _ Dameion, leader of the Tonitrui.”

     Siil was silent a moment, considering what he had heard, as well as trying to reconcile his pride and fear. 

“What in that book is so precious that you had to be executed for it, you thief?”

     Dameion leaned forward intently, that evil grin still upon his lips.

“Tell me, Lord Siil, have you heard of,  _ ‘in libro de malis’ _ ?”

     Siil’s eyes widened.

“The book of Nequam? You mean to tell me that  _ you  _ posses the book of the devil?”

     Dameion’s smug expressions was all the answer required. 

“Rid yourself of the evil boy! You don’t know what you’re doing!” he shouted, face pale, sweat beading on his brow. 

“On contraire, my lord, I know exactly what I am doing, and if you want any part in the glory that will result from it, then you will listen to my proposition.”

     Siil considered this. Glory was a word that held great appeal to his lust for power. 

At great length, he finally answered, “I will listen.”

     Dameion nodded.

“It is my intentions, to conquer this land and make it an empire,” 

     Lord Siil snorted, and the young man opposite him raised an eyebrow. Lord Siil gestured for him to continue.

“However, doing that would be a nigh impossible feat, considering that the Northmen are raiding us blind, the savages from the deserts have the southern fiefs in chaos, and that tyrant Raodin has such a greedy grip on the crown with his grubby paws, the only way to take it will be over his dead body.”

     Siil nodded. Neither man intended to make life better for the people oppressed by the king, they simply resented being controlled. 

“But I’ve found something in my researching, that could turn the tides of this war in our favor,” Dameion said, pushing a large leatherbound book across the table to Siil. 

     Lord Siil drew back slightly, as if the mere presence of the object had offended him. 

“It seems like you have everything planned, what do you need me for? You have yet to offer a proposition.” 

“Ah yes,” Dameion said, “As of now, I can’t tell you my plans. I don’t trust you. However, your primary purpose would be to supply me with men,”  Dameion answered.

“To what end?” Siil asked, more out of curiosity than concern. 

“For turning,” Dameion smirked.

*****************************************************************************

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-heSRbvCErU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-heSRbvCErU)

     The sinister night was cold and barren; a sober matron shrouded in mist and darkness. Shadows crept through the derelict graveyard towards which they rode.  Trees, watching with malintent, stretched their frail hands over the clearing, slashing open the sky and weaving a net above the small occult. Spectors rose from the ground in the form of transparent steam; trying to escape the defiled ground where they slept. The quiet jingling and creaking of saddles and harnesses were the only sounds as the small group approached. Horses snorted, smoke blowing out their mouths as they huffed and grunted, creating a cadence for the march. One by one, each of the hooded riders stooped as they passed beneath the wrought-iron gate. Finally, Dameion stopped, holding out one slim hand in a signal to halt. Carefully, afraid to disturb the silence, each man dismounted. Leaving their horses behind, they treaded onwards, coming to stop at a pinnacle rising high above them from the ground. At the top of the stone, a carved angel perched. It’s face was deformed and horrific, it’s wings were chipped and tattered looking. 

     Lord Siil stood off to one side, his mouth set in a grim line. Anxiously, but beyond the view of curious eyes, he gripped a small brass cross. Dameion stood, wrapped in dark apparel, flanked by two guards similarly dressed. In his hands, he reverently held the book. All the men assembled trembled, feeling the sinful presence that penetrated the graveyard. All eyes were drawn heavenward, staring in horror at that fearful angel. Disturbed and disgusted, but unable to tear away their gaze. Every man jumped, as a low, smooth voice slid through the night, blending in with the dancing shadows. 

“Ai, le kah natz quo te so neh. Ai le kah, seen nez sone hey, Ai ki ratz zxjone!” 

     The chanting was soft at first, merely a whisper that faded into the night. But as it progressed, it grew, louder and louder, more and more sinister, more and more powerful. Siil shivered, realizing that his heart had fallen into sync with the demonic chanting. Gasps resounded as whispers ran rings around the gathered men, dark spires of smoke curling from the ground. 

“Nequam!” Dameion shouted, throwing his hand, palm outwards, forward to the stone. At first, nothing happened.  Until slowly, dark red began to pulsate from the runes carved into the sepulchre. The smoke took on a more tangible form, as its tendrils curled first around Dameion’s fingers, then his arms.  

“Who seekssssss Nequam?” the deep voice hissed.

“Dameion, your humble servant, Lord Nequam.”

     The smoke condensed, darkening into a vague and shifting shape. The shape of a terrifying beast.

Now the voice chuckled, “And under what oath do you take the title of my servant?”

“Lord Nequam,” Dameion answered breathlessly, excitement and fear causing the blood in his body to rush and roar, “We come to extract you from your prison.”

“Hmm,” the voice considered, “Your offer is appealing, but undoable.”

     Dameion recoiled.

“Nothing is impossible except for the man who never pursues,” he answered, anger flooding his voice. He would not lose all he had worked for, not when he had come so close! Mistake. 

“Knave!” the voice seethed, the black smoke surging, “Do you suppose yourself to possess the power of the gods?”

     Dameion choked, the fog wrapping around his throat, curling up towards his face.

“N-no. Forgive me!” he sputtered, panicked. 

     Another austere chuckle.

“Assssssssss I thought,” there was a pause then, “I know that you plan to raise the titans. I know that you plan to overthrow your king….hmm,” the voice mused, “and then your business partner. How petty you beings are.”

     Lord Siil snorted angrily. He had expected as much. Dameion on the other hand, looked pale and alarmed. 

“I will give you one last chance,” the voice continued, “I see that you possess great power and strength. Enough strength, to make a contract with me. I will tell you how to raise an army of titans. As you are human, I will give you a serum to allow you this power. However, when you are king, and have reigned as emperor for one year, you must pay me back. With your body. You must host me within you. I promise I will not harm you, I will only lead us. With my help, we can become the greatest leader in all this world. With me, you could live...for…” 

“Eternity,” the voice whispered seductively. 

     Dameion’s eyes widened in lust at the thought of such power.

“Eternity…” he mumbled.

“So,” whispered the demon, “do we have a deal?”

*****************************************************************************

     Six months later, the clans of Tonituri and Brackenholme, banded together to fight. Dameion sat astride a large black stallion on the front line, smirking under the polished visor of his helmet. Flexing his fingers, he awaited the battle eagerly. 

     File upon files of men formed rank, their origin and ethnicity ranging from Northmen, to the noble soldiers bred for Raodin’s army. Deciding that everyone was in place, Dameion did one last glance around him, before spurring his horse forward. Slowly he approached the forefront of the enemy ranks. 

“Today,” he shouted, “this battle ends. You have one last chance to surrender!”

     He heard mocking laughs ring out and his smirk only broadened. He couldn’t wait to see those smiles twist into terror. 

“Very well then. Today, you all fall! Mark my words, not one man will leave this battlefield alive!” with these parting words, he jabbed his horse’s ribs roughly and cantered away.

     King Raodin looked over his troops, laughing with the rest of them.

“Alright men,” he shouted, “let’s teach these boys how to run. Charge!”

     And the horn sounded. Ranks upon ranks poured down the field, the earth drowning beneath a sea of men. Screaming and snarling, the enemy beat their shields in confidence. But just as they made contact with the front lines of the Brackenholme’s and Tonituri’s, another horn sounded. This one, however, was distant and ominous. Every man paused, eyes searching for the source of this sound. Suddenly, the earth beneath their very feet began to pound and rumble. Large cracks split the earth, spider webbing towards the opposing ranks. Looming shadows were cast over the sun, as monstrous giants appeared above the hill behind the allied forces. Crashing and roaring, more and more flooded the battlefield, grabbing men, and ripping them to shreds. Dameion smiled as he saw the smug expressions wiped of his foes faces. 

     Horns and screams resounded, as the King first attempted to rally his forces, then ordered a full out retreat. 

“What are those things?” someone screamed in terror over the din, as he watched his comrade disappear into the massive jaws of one of the beasts. 

     Horror washed over King Raodin as he watched, until he was frozen, paralyzed with fear. 

    But somewhere in the back of his mind, one resounding word appeared.

“T-t-TITANS!” he shrieked, just as a leering smile and two staring eyes appeared in front of him. That smile, that terrifying, massive smile, was the last thing he ever saw. 

*****************************************************************************

     Lord Siil also stood frozen on the battlefield, watching the carnage his men were wreaking. So this was what Dameion had intended. It was devastating. He had not been able to stomach watching as Dameion plunged needles into more than half of his men, he had not been able to bear hearing the anguished cries that came from them as their bodies became massively deformed. Now he had much the same feeling, as he watched the gargantuan monsters  _ eat  _ anything that ran from them. His thoughts and feelings were shattered though, as he felt something warm and sticky splatter on his arm. Lord Siil looked upwards, and cringed. Due to the savage style in which the titans consumed their prey, blood, human blood, was raining from the sky. Dousing everything in its path. Retching, the older lord bent over, his stomach heaving out its contents. 

     Lord Dameion looked up at the sky, relishing the sticky rain of blood as rich drops of it fell onto his face. He smiled. His plan was complete. There was only one person left to take care of now. Unbeknownst to Lord Siil, the serum was not the only weapon Nequam had granted him. Raising his bloodstained, leather clad hand to his mouth, Dameion howled as he viciously sank his teeth into his hand. 


End file.
